Summoning Sisters
THIS TEAM IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION USING THE INFORMATION OF ANOTHER CHARACTER AS A TEMPLATE. DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ, UNTIL THIS ARTICLE IS FINALIZED. The Summoning Sisters were two Chūnin kunoichi twins from Konohagakure. They specialized in using the Summoning Technique to complement their Bukijutsu (weaponry) skills. They were created by and belong to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Early Life & Childhood On a quiet night towards the end of May, a young, orphaned Yūjo (low-ranking prostitute) gave birth to her identical twin daughters in the Hospital of Konohagakure; the result of her unfortunate circumstances and need for money to survive. Before passing away due to the strains of childbirth and her fragile health, she told the nurses the names of her daughters and informed them that because the twins had no identifiable father, they would adopt her own surname. The older twin was named Yua Sumire and the younger twin was named Yui Sumire. Shortly after naming and seeing the faces of her beloved daughters, the young girl died. The twins were placed in the Konoha Orphanage where they were raised and provided for. During their time as toddlers, they were always together. Whether it be eating, playing, or sleeping, the two sisters were inseparable. Even when one got sick, the other would stay beside her sibling. The caretakers at the orphanage loved the pair; they were adorable, sweet, and well-behaved, always following directions, sharing what little they had, and they never fought. When the time came, the sisters were sent to Konoha to become shinobi, as was the usual path for children of the orphanage. The village programs saw to them being taken care of and provided for well enough for them to get by at their age, which was only 7 at the time. The sisters were provided a very small, minimalist apartment, having only the bare necessities installed. There was a small kitchen outfitted with a sink and stove for cooking; a small floor seating dinning table for eating next to one of the only two windows in the apartment. An old, dusty, makeshift, wooden closet in the corner of the room housed their clothing and off-season apparel. Their sandals were placed in the mud-pit next to the front door. A cupboard or two were used for minimal storage, mostly housing essentials like kitchen utensils, but also contained objects like matches, candles, and soaps. A single bathroom with a mirror, sink, toilet, and a very small shower was the only other room in the apartment. A futon and tatami mat were placed on the floor for sleeping and a single, thin and worn blanket was used as a "bedsheet." The complex had a roof for all the tenants' laundry. The sisters were only allowed a certain amount of water a month for drinking, and bathing; just enough that a single person would still have to be conservative with water usage. Thus, the sisters took showers together to cut their water consumption in half. They didn't have access to warm water either, and even during the winter, the water was freezing and numbingly cold. Whenever possible, the sisters would go out at night and illegally bathe in the streams and rivers of Konoha, hoping that nobody would discover them while undressed. On rare occasions, they would sneak into the village hot springs without paying in order to enjoy the warmth of the water there. The sisters' apartment always blasted the air conditioner, so thankfully their summers were cool, however, the average room temperature during the fall and winter was freezing. With only a single, thin blanket to keep themselves warm, the sisters often relied on one another's natural body heat, cuddling close together on chilly nights. The girls were not given any sort of monetary allowance, but were instead afforded food rations every other week and cheap or used clothing semi-annually from the villager donation programs. Clothes they could no longer use, they stitched together to form a makeshift blanket, but the effect of such was even less pronounced than the blanket they already had. Ninja Academy Yui and Yua lived in their new home for about a year before they joined the Konoha Ninja Academy at the age of 8. Everyday, they walked together to the academy from their small apartment. They became accustomed to the villagers and shops they encountered on their way, sometimes stopping to say hello to the locals or to lend a helping hand. Some of the charitable locals would sometimes give them food to bring back to their apartment. At the academy, Yui and Yua performed very well academically, earning high marks on exams and projects. Considering they had each other, they made excellent study partners and proved their quick wit and intellect time and time again. Eventually, Yua, the older twin, was voted in to be the official class representative; Yui didn't care for the responsibility of the title and she gladly supported her sister. The twins were quite popular, an iconic duo; they were never apart and even tended to finish one another's sentences. Despite their intellectual and academic skill, the sisters struggled in practical exams concerning ninjutsu and taijutsu. They never had parents to guide or teach them and they didn't reign from a shinobi clan or family. However, that didn't mean they were hopeless and the two siblings made a strong commitment to improving their shinobi skills. Both at school and at home, the two would consistently practice the various techniques they were taught in class. Though most academy ninja graduate at the age of 12, Yui and Yua graduated early at the age of 10. The reason being that they always performed well academically, which many students didn't, and that even though their ninjutsu and taijutsu skills weren't as good as some of the other students, they had passed all of the tests which only examined basic skills like the clone jutsu. Thus, by meeting the bare minimum requirements in practical exams, the two graduated ahead of their peers. After graduating, Yui and Yua were placed on a team together with one other genin and their Jōnin instructor. Appearance The Summoning Sisters were petite and of relatively equal height, reaching about 5'1" in their prime. They both weighed around 97 pounds and maintained very slender figures with proportionate curves. They had fair, light-colored skin and sharp, feminine features. The girls had grown to look like spitting images of their mother, possessing dark brown hair and violet-colored eyes. They often wore their long hair down loose, but it wasn't too uncommon for them, especially Yua, to wear their hair in a ponytail. While attending the ninja academy, because their clothes at the time were torn, ragged and unbefitting of the academic institution, the twins were given a free set of standard-issue school uniforms. They often, though not always, wore these to school and even chose to wear them at home and in public as they looked neater and cleaner than their usual clothes. When at home or walking casually in public, Yui and Yua opted to wear simple and comfortable clothing. Plain dresses, skirts, shirts, and flip-flop sandals were a common sight amongst the two, as they grew up with a very simple background. The girls never wore any sort of jewelry; necklaces, rings, earrings, and the sort were never possessed by either sister at any point in time. When on missions, or when simply opting to wear their shinobi gear, Yui and Yua wore matching outfits. For the torso, they wore a pink crop top t-shirt with a grey, midriff flack jacket that revealed their bare stomachs, waist, and navel. They also wore a purple-grey, thigh-length skirt, as well as matching purple-gray gloves that had armor plating for added protection. For sandals, they wore purple-grey, low-heel, knee-high, open-toe boots (like Sakura Haruno) with the heel cut out; their bare legs in-between their boots and skirt were revealed. Attached to the back of their skirts was a grey pouch that contained kunai, shuriken, wire strings, and even a small vial of their sibling's blood so they could summon themselves to their sister's location. The pouch also contained a scroll with various items enclosed in them using the Enclosing Technique. Some of these items include: An extra blood vial, a few coils of rope, and even food and drink. Each sister carried their own weapon, and when in shinobi gear, made sure to always bring them. Yua, the older of the twins, carried a Kusarigama (sickle and chain) and sealed two of them within her scroll: One as her primary weapon, and the other as a spare in the event the other is lost or broken. Yui, the younger sister, carried a Kusari-fundo (chain and weight) in her pouch at all times, as well as a spare stored within her scroll for obvious reasons. Abilities Mai specializes in using the Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip technique and its accompanying Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance technique; her proficiencies in Fire ninjutsu and acrobatic dance/taijutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Mai typically likes to keep her distance from her opponents, maintaining a medium distance most of the time. She uses her Fire Whip as her primary weapon of choice and prefers to lash, strike, and ensnare her foes with it before burning them to a crisp. In closer engagements, Mai also has a very acrobatic form of taijutsu that relies heavily on kicking techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' Mai heavily relies on her Fire Release ninjutsu skills in combat; next to her proficiency in dance and acrobatic movement, Mai's skill in Fire Release is her most valuable asset. Her jutsu are typically on the smaller scale, as she is primarily a weapon/physical fighter. Essentially, her fire ninjutsu is used to enhance her natural skills in dance and taijutsu. Mai's primary technique, Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip is her personal fire whip. This whip, which greatly resembles a Rhythmic Gymnastics ribbon, is the center of her entire combat style, and contours to her fighting ability. She uses it to whip, lash, strike, ensnare, and burn her foes; all while moving in her distinct dance style. This whip is Mai's one and only weapon and is best suited for close to medium ranges. Dancingribbon3.gif Ribbon2.gif Using her fire whip, Mai's signature technique, Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance, is a beautiful and graceful (yet deadly) dance taijutsu. It consist of advanced and intricate dance and gymnastics skills combined with various aerial kicks from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. Often combined with her dance and fire whip, Fire Release: Fire Serpent Circle is Mai's go-to defense ninjutsu. From her arm or whip, a long, fiery serpent springs forward at her target. The serpent can ensnare and bite her target, as well as encircle people, creating a ring of flames around them. This ring can defend Mai from an opponent, or confine the opponent within the ring. Mai also likes to perform her ribbon dance art when both she and her target are within the ring as the target will have difficulty evading the whip within the confines of the serpent circle. In the event Mai requires more distance with her jutsu, she can use Fire Release: Phoenix Flare or Fire Release: Fox Fire to hurl balls of fire and flame at her foes. These techniques require very little chakra and thus, are quick and easy to use and spam. ''Taijutsu'' Taijutsu is an integral part of Mai's dance art, as she often incorporates it into her signature Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Kick.gif Kicking.gif Mai primarily focuses on aerial kicking techniques, but has little knowledge with regards to hand to hand combat techniques such as punching or jabbing. These flying and elegant spinning kicks easily melt into the natural movements of Mai's dance, acrobatics, and rhythmic gymnastics. The kicks are definitely on the flashy side, but are deceivingly powerful; they can come in from unexpected, radical angles and catch an opponent off-guard. Not only does Mai use these techniques alongside her whip and dance skills, but should the situation occur where she must use taijutsu exclusively, she can hold her own in close-quarters combat. However, against an experienced taijutsu expert, Mai should prioritize returning to using her whip by establishing some distance. Either that, or attempt to flee. Considering Mai's pride, she often doesn't know when to quit which can land her in trouble every now and then when she gets more than what she bargained for. Mai's kicking techniues draw from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. She focuses primarily on their kicking techniques, but neglects their other, more grounded moves. ''Teamwork'' Mai can work perfectly fine by herself on missions; she prefers to. However, she does possess some team utility: Mai's Fox-tail Ribbon Whip can ensnare foes, leaving them wide open for a combination jutsu or a special technique. Kunoichi Stats Genin Mai Asami graduated from the ninja academy and was promoted to the rank of Genin a year ahead of Mirai Sarutobi. She was glad to achieve this new rank and eagerly looked forward to her time as a Genin kunoichi. When asked by her sensei who she wanted to be like in the future, she replied that she greatly admired the beauty and power of the "White Cloud," a fiery kunoichi named Saki Shiroshinku. At first, Mai didn't get along with her teammates all too well; she liked to take the spotlight and charge in by herself. She also made fun of her fellow Genin and often pointed out their flaws, much to their distaste. Her sensei would try to reel her in, but Mai never stayed quiet for long. She never admitted, nor recognized her personal faults, and she was quick to judge her companions; even her sensei. During missions, Mai acted selfishly; she would refuse to help with basic chores and only cared for her own well being. If she needed help in a bad situation, she would frantically plead for aid, but if a teammate was in dire need, she avoided endangering herself. One day during training, Mai was talking down to her Genin squad-mate, pointing out how she always winced when she was being attacked: The kunoichi had had enough. Mai's teammate lashed out at Mai, pointing out all of her flaws, her pride, her arrogance, her lack of humility and respect for other people. Mai was taken aback, and honestly scared, but her teammate persisted. She ranted on and on about everything Mai had ever said and done, or failed to do, all the while venting her frustration in increasingly powerful taijutsu strikes. Their training had practically become a brawl. It wasn't until their sensei intervened that the aggression subsided. Already, Mai had begun to feel incredibly guilty, shameful even. She bowed her head in remorse and her face flushed bright pink with embarrassment; her two squad-mates and her sensei were all staring at her with frowns and furrowed eyebrows. As she was lectured by all three of them, Mai tried to formulate words, but nothing could move the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. Mai didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but she knew she had to endure the humiliation. She felt she deserved ever ounce of her team's discontent. Suddenly, her body moved and before she knew it, Mai was on all fours with her forehead to the grass and her hands in a forwards bow. She interrupted her squad, apologizing and begging with tears for their forgiveness, admitting to everything she regretted and knew she'd done wrong. Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Mai, but it was the least she could do to make amends. Suddenly, Mai heard her sensei's voice from behind her. Started, Mai got up off the ground and turned to view her companions grinning at her. Her sensei revealed that she had been placed under a Genjutsu during training in order to draw out her humility; such was, in-fact, part of Mai's training. Her teammates forgave her as she sunk to her knees and wept, issuing various apologies for her ill behavior. Her sensei smiled, as she was glad that Mai had finally gained some sense of humility. Though the conflict was over, The "training" wasn't quite finished for Mai. As further punishment for her actions, Mai's sensei sentenced Mai to 3 hours of sitting in seiza position in the center of the leaf marketplace. Mai was to sit, bare-knees, in seiza position, on a hard, wooden platform. Her legs were bound with twine looped through holes in the wood platform, and her arms were bound to the post behind her to prevent her from moving. Additionally, a large sign was nailed to the post over her head, outlining everything she did to deserve such punishment and promising not to do such things anymore. During the 3 most busy hours of the day did Mai sit in seiza position, completely humiliated as she had to endure the pain in her legs and knees whilst being judged and laughed at by the villagers. Never in her life had she felt such shame; she prayed that no one she knew would see her: Mai's classmates stopped by for a visit. After such a humiliating day, Mai feared her sensei and her ill-treatment towards her peers stopped. Of course, she did tease still, and often spoke out of turn, but she no longer harassed her peers as she did before. From that moment on, Mai learned the importance of humility and often took self-discipinary actions such as seiza sitting whenever she made an error. Chūnin Exams Mai and her squad took the Chūnin exams a total of two times. The first time they took it, Mai failed in the preliminaries of the combat exam. While her dance skills and movement abilities were on point, her taijutsu and Fire Release ninjutsu still needed refining. One of her teammates made it to the quarter-finals, but was defeated. None of them were promoted to Chūnin. The second time around, Mai was ready for the exams. Over the course of the year, she'd been mastering new jutsu such as her Fox-tail Ribbon Whip to accompany her Fox Fire and Phoenix Flare techniques. These new techniques carried her through the exams and she did very well considering her last performance. Mai was effectively able to prove her leadership and combat skills and advanced to the semi-finals where she faced off against Mirai Sarutobi, who was now her junior and a talented Genin. Despite being a year older and Mirai's senior kunoichi, Mai ultimately lost the match when she was overwhelmed by Mirai's proficiency with her Chakra Blades and was caught in her Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Though she lost to Mirai, Mai held no grudge and was promoted to the rank of Chūnin along with the rest of her team. Chūnin After being promoted to the rank of chūnin, Mai began to take on harder missions. These missions brought on a whole sleuth of new challenges and difficulties and as a result, Mai began to progress faster as a kunoichi. tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif tumblr_mxxb66mn3E1spgekvo1_500.gif Thus, Mai was able to advance and refine her skills to even greater heights. Not long after becoming a Chūnin, Mai developed her signature technique, the Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Additionally, Mai also picked up Taekwondo to add to her reservoir of taijutsu aerial kicks. Consequently, she poured more time into honing her taijutsu skills, particular the fancy and flashy, aerial kicks that synergized well with her dance movements and gymnastics. This helped to make her dance movements more effective as both an offensive and defensive technique, as well as round out her abilities a bit more. Mai regularly goes on missions by herself now, but she still performs many missions with her squad-mates and sensei. Current Whereabouts Currently, Mai is a chūnin residing in Konohagakure. She chooses to live by herself now, away from her parents for privacy reasons, and to better organize herself. Simply leaving ninja gear and equipment around her family's complex wouldn't bode well for a mother who dances regularly. She visits them regularly and loves to talk to her mother. Mai often goes on missions that reflect her skills and talents, and loves to bath in cool rivers and streams that she finds on her travels; a nice way of relaxing from the long roads of the Land of Fire. She travels light, not bringing much equipment, and prefers to camp in clean areas. Whilst on her travels, she softly sings tunes and melodies that she likes; birds often mimic her songs. When Mai is at home or in the Leaf Village, she likes to spend her days training, socializing with friends, and wadding her feet in the cool, clear streams of the village. She's very good friends with her role model: Saki Shiroshinku and often hangs out with her and her girlfriends, Shichi Shizuken and Shibara. |150px]] Mai hasn't found anyone to date yet, and is actively looking for potential women to form a romantic relationship with. In the past, she showed mild interest in Mirai Sarutobi, but she knew those feelings would never be reciprocated. Currently, she's searching for someone to crush on. Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. She also likes to sing and show off her talents and wardrobe. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to find a girlfriend. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai has proven herself be very arrogant and prideful, finding sadistic pleasure in degrading others and boosting herself up. She sees herself at the top of the social hierarchy and considers herself to be the ultimate woman. She can't admit to being wrong or being outdone. * Mai has been known to punish herself when she has made an error that she cannot avoid addressing. She often choses to sit on hard surfaces in seiza position for extended periods of time, even in public view, enduring extreme humiliation in the hopes of erasing her wrongdoings. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Changquan * Taekwondo * Capoeira * The main character used to portray Mai is Phyrra Nikos from the animated series: RWBY Category:Draft Category:DRAFT